


Yuri Takes Charge

by BlueViper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Top Otabek Altin, Topping from the Bottom, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueViper/pseuds/BlueViper
Summary: Yuri takes charge. Otabek let's him.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Yuri Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really love these two and wanted to write something hot! So why not combine them? They're probably OOC, sorry! Also, Yurio is of age here, although its not stated. Enjoy!!! :3

Otabek tugged on the ropes holding him. Nothing too tight, but strong enough to hold him in place. He shifted his hips slightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his aching cock. Then Otabek glanced toward the bathroom door, waiting.

His wait is rewarded with the appearance of Yuri exiting the bathroom.

Yuri tightens his ponytail, ready for business. He didn't want anything ruining this. He’d waited for Otabek for too long. And he knew just what he liked. 

Already naked, and half hard, the blond strides over to the bed, a smirk on his face seeing his lover so doe-eyed in front of him.

“Wait long?” Yuri murmured, climbing on to the mattress and taking in Otabek’s muscled body. 

“Worth it...” 

“Good.” Yuri says, his hands tugging Otabek’s legs apart. He makes his way in between them, his fingers tracing along his inner thighs. “I’ve waited for this for so long. Be good and don’t ruin it for me, okay?"

Otabek swallows and nods. Yuri’s never been so commanding before. He wonders if it will only increase.

Yuri leans down, and kisses along his lover's chest. His eyes fluttering to glance up at the brunet every couple of kisses. Otabek knows he’s teasing. Taunting him. He wanted him to beg. 

As Yuri continues, his hands reach for Otabek’s cock, already leaking precum. The Russian's grip was firm at first, but became more playful and teasing as he watched Otabek’s expressions shift. 

“You’re so sensitive for me...” Yuri teased, his thumb brushing across Otabek's slit, “So hard...so wet. Do I really make you this crazy for me? So desperate...” 

“Yura...” Otabek grunts, his voice low and feral. When they first started dating, this tone would have intimidated Yuri. But he knew full well now all it meant was Otabek was excited and way too impatient. 

“Were you thinking about me before I came out here?” Yuri asks, truly wanting to know. "Were you wondering if I was preparing myself? Fingering myself? Or were you imagining me bouncing on your cock?” 

“Yura...” Otabek says again, this time his low voice taking on a whining tone. 

Yuri slows his hand down even more. “Tell me. Or else I stop.”

Otabek groans and gently tries to buck his hips as he mumbles, “I imagined you riding my cock...”

“Of course...” Yuri chuckles, leaning down and nips at the Kazakhstan's neck, humming into his ear, “I ride your cock so good don’t I?” 

“Yuri...” Otabek gasps, “Please...” 

“Please what?” 

“Ride my cock...” 

Yuri grins and kisses his lips, slipping his tongue past his lovers lips to taste and pull away, “Gladly.” 

In a few movements, Yuri positioned himself over Otabek’s hard cock. His hole was already soaking wet with lube and stretched open. He'd made sure of that in the bathroom. 

Carefully, and slowly, Yuri eased himself down, groaning as the head eased past his entrance. He watched Otabek’s face shift, his thick brows knitting together, and the press of his tooth into his lip, biting it to keep from moaning. 

“Ohh...fuck, Beka you’re so big.” Yuri cooed, “You stretch me so good.” 

Otabek pants, “Yura, move. Please.” 

“Already?” Yuri smirks and takes a moment to concentrate, squeezing his walls along Otabek’s cock, “I’m still taking you in.”

“Fuck!” Otabek groans, “Yuri!” 

Yuri bites his lips and raises his hips before slamming back down on his lover's cock. He moans when he feels it hit his prostate. Otabek’s cock was so long and thick. 

“Ahh...” Otabek groans, the restraints coming in handy when he tries to reach for Yuri, to control his hips but the rope around his wrists said otherwise.

“Ohh Beka...” Yuri moans, a smile upon his lips as he raised his hips and does it again, the sound of skin slapping filling his ears, “So fucking good!” 

“Yuri!” Otabek moans, “Faster, fuck!” 

Finally, with a smirk, Yuri began to bounce on his cock, a gasp and a moan falling from his lips with each slap of skin. 

Otabek could not control his hips as they bucked up into Yuri’s hot entrance. It felt so wet and tight. His eyes fluttered closed.

Yuri couldn't have that. He grabs his lover by the hair and hisses, “Eyes on me! I want you to watch as I ride you.”

Otabek groaned but did as told, watching Yuri’s face as he fucked himself on Otabek’s cock. He really had no control over it. Yuri was in full control. 

“Ohh, fuck! There..” Yuri mewls, Otabek’s cock hitting his prostate perfectly, “Beka!” 

Hearing the blonde's cry, the older man renews his struggle with the restraints, his body squirming beneath Yuri. He snarls, wanting to flip them over and rail Yuri into the bed.

“I can come right now..” Yuri keens, “You’re so fucking good Beka.” 

“Then come! Right now from my cock!” Beka snaps. 

Yuri’s hand grabbed Otabek’s throat, wrapping around it firmly as he continued to ride him, “Not until I feel your cock plunge deep inside and fill me, got that?” 

Otabek gasped, his body twitching harshly. The pressure around his throat brings forth lightheadedness. His hips buck, back tensing as he meets Yuri's next drop down. He cums suddenly, unexpectedly. His dick jerking inside Yuri before he felt a wave of hot cum spurt out, filling the blonde to the brim.

Yuri gasped, and leaned his head back and moaned, feeling Otabek's release in thick globs, the hot liquid pressing right into his prostate. 

“Ngh—Ohh!” Yuri drops his hips down, impaling himself fully on the brunet's cock and cums. His back arches, head tipped back as every last drop of his cum shot onto Otabek’s stomach, coating the other man with his seed. Then, and only then, did he sit back up and carefully slip off his spent lover.

Otabek looked up at him, helplessly and out of breath, “Yura…"

The Russian leans down and steals a kiss, not pulling away until his Beka needs to breathe. 

“Was I good?” Otabek mumbled. 

“So good, Beka...” Yuri whispered back, nuzzling his nose against his, “My good boy.” 

“I want to hold you...” 

Yuri chuckled and kissed him, his hands moving to untie his lover from the headboard. “Then hold me...”

The second Otabek was free, he held Yuri to his chest, and peppered his face with kisses, “Mm...I love you Yura...“ 

Yuri giggled, and reached for the wipes on the bedside table, “I love you too...let me clean you up.”

Otabek hums and watches Yuri grab the package and start to wipe down his stomach, and then the blonde's own leaking hole. He tosses the used wipes into the wastebasket too and settles back down against Otabek. 

They lay in silence, bodies relaxed and worn from their highs. Then, Yuri tilts his head up, chin resting on Otabek's chest. He whispers. “You were amazing...”

Otabek chuckles, hand raising to stroke the blonde's back. “Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you.”

“Mm...I love you Beka.” 

“Love you too, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was! I want feedback please.


End file.
